Against All Odds
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Tucker's POV on his friendship with Malcolm. It's not Slash...just a reunion to a lost friendship. Songfic. Song copyright to Phil Collins. Please R&R.


**A/N: Joy. I've been listening to Phil Collins -Against All Odds...i listened to the same song all one day so i began to write this. Not Slash, just a reunion of a lost friendship.**

Against All Odds is copyright to Phil Collins. You should listen to it. It's really cool. If you want the song, just email me or say so in your review. Good Reading!  


* * *

_**'**How can I let you walk away  
__Just let you leave without a trace  
__When I stand here taking every breath with you, ohoo  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all**'**_

He's gone and I know I have missed him sorely for five years now. Our friendship was so close, so strong and nothing in the entire universe could break that bond. But then I realised the only ones who could, and did, were ourselves, and that hurt.

It cut like cheese through wire and what's worse is, I was the one who broke it but he doesn't seem to know that. He thinks he is to blame and I am willing to imagine he is berating himself for it too.

It's been months now since we last met and even then it was only on a professional basis, not personal as we once were…we wouldn't talk, look or even glance at each other. It was pure professionalism and I had often wondered if the Captain had ever noticed it going on.

If he had, he didn't mention of it.

**'**_How can you just walk away from me  
__when all I can do is to watch you leave  
_'_Cos we shared the laughter and the pain  
__And even shared the tears  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all**'**_

It seems like only yesterday I was freezing my ass off in the tin can of a shuttle pod. It was so real then and that was where our brotherhood had started. After that, I had become to realise he had feelings and thoughts just everyone else. I don't think he's an angel of death anymore…how could I?

In that shuttle pod, our friendship started…it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I pray to God it's not a shuttle pod that ends it, if we ever got back to the old times, because I really don't want it to. Ever.

In my dreams, I can still hear his morning banter and his friendly charade. It seems too easy for me now to recall everything we did together. The trouble we got into and getting each other through the physical and mental situations in our lives.

I know we should 'kiss and make up' but I am scared of what he would say in reaction; honest to God that is the truth. I wonder more now, if we can ever make up and forget history and start over.

I'm finding that I have started to act like him more nowadays. Cynical, pessimistic and everything so typically British and that really shocks me, but then, I know. He shared his soul with me, and so, we shared everything. He really did open up to me…and in the end, I threw it all back in his face.

**'**_So take a look at me now  
_'_Cos there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left her to remind me  
__Just the memory of you face  
__Take a look at me now  
_'_Cos there's just an empty space  
__And you coming back to me is against the odds  
__And that's what I've got to face**'**_

So that's why I am currently outside his current place of residence, trembling in my shoes. He's living with Madeline till he finds a place of his own, or so I've heard. I hear very little of him these days and I want to make that change.

Madeline reminds me so much of Lizzie and I had on numerous occasions envied Malcolm for that. I never told him how lucky he was that he still had a sister to help him and give him the brotherly love he so badly needed.

I rang the doorbell and in the back of my mind a small voice said to run but I firmly stayed where I was. I'm not being a coward no more; I've been running for long enough. The door opens and I see Madeline staring at me.

'Hey Ms Reed' I tried to sound cheerful but I know I'm seriously failing.

'Trip?' She paused and then I see a smile spread across her beautifully framed features. 'Please say you're here about Malcolm?'

I reply, saying that was the very thing I was coming to her house for and nod to affirm it. I'm confirming it to me more than to her. I'm not going to be a coward; I'm going to stay in one spot.

She ushered me in pretty quick and I soon found myself sitting on her sofa with Madeline facing me.

'He's so different now since you left…still is' Her voice held great sadness and regret. And that pained me…what I had done caused her pain and it was up to me to make amends. I nod and smile very weakly.

'Where is he?' I ask nervously, holding my knees as I often do in this sort of situations.

'Upstairs in his bedroom sulking as usual' Madeline looked in the direction of the stairs with sorrow and much toil. I kick myself mentally, I am really hurting her with this.

'May I…?' she nodded with a small smile of relief.

'Third door on your right' She told me and I climbed the stairs slowly towards his door. I found his door slightly ajar and low sad music flowed towards me. Some part of me was surprised on how depressed he must be.

I opened the door to find Malcolm sitting on his bed holding something in his hands although I couldn't see exactly what it was.

True to his old self he knew I was there, standing behind him with a worried look upon my face.

'You came back' his voice low and he didn't look at me. I could only bring myself to sit on the edge of the bed near to him and I sighed softly.

'Yeah.' I feel like an utter prat and I probably am.

He looks at me now and the lines on his face had grown deeper on his chiselled face, making the age very apparent. I feel shocked and I must look it too for he looks away again.

I apologise for it and he gives me a faint but true smile. It's been five years now and that smile brings back so many good memories.

A pause comes and I can't stand it any longer and he must be the same as well for we both spoke our apologies for our fall out at the same time. We both laugh nervously and smile. He's the first to speak after that.

'Friends?' I can only grin and nod. We shake hands and I pull him into a hug. He doesn't seem to mind and I suspect he's just too happy to see me again after all these years. He takes things so close to his heart and with some; he just doesn't want to let go.

I forget how long but it seemed like a lifetime there in his room, the object that Malcolm was previously holding had fallen to the floor and I can see it's a picture of us. We cry in happiness and we are both happy to be back to old times again. It's been so long…

**'**_So take a look at me now  
_'_Cos there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left here to remind me  
__Just the memory of your face  
__Take a look at me now  
_'_Cos there's just an empty space  
__But to wait for you is all I can do  
__And that's what I've got to face  
__Take a good look at me now  
_'_Cos I'll still be standing here  
__And you coming back to me is against all odds  
__It's the chance I've got to take**'**_

I'm glad we're friends again and are living back on a Starship again, although it's one of those Daedulus classed ships but in Malcolm's and my heart, the NX-01 Enterprise is still like more like home. But in reality we've returned to the old times and it was against all odds

**'**_Just take a look at me now**'**_

_**

* * *

**  
_**A/N: Was it good? Let me know through a review and let me know if i can make it any better...thank you for reading**


End file.
